


lightness has a call that's hard to hear

by theladyscribe



Series: Greek Verse [4]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He smiles tightly at her. “But that bitch has promised the boy that she can save his brother. How else was I to catch his attention?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	lightness has a call that's hard to hear

Sophia does not really like bars. They are smelly and vile places, fit only for the lowest of people. Unfortunately, this is where Harold has insisted she meet him. She is fairly certain it is only because he knows she reviles bars and that amuses him. After you associate with him for a while, Harold is fairly easy to figure out.

She is rather angry with him at the moment, however, for taking so long in delivering her message to the boy. Time does not really matter to her, but it is irksome when things are not done in an efficient fashion. All told, Harold spent nearly a year in mortal days on that singular task, using most of the time to replay Tuesday after Tuesday. “You did not have to torture the poor boy, Harold,” she says. “You could have simply told him.”

He smiles tightly at her. “But that bitch has promised the boy that she can save his brother. How else was I to catch his attention?”

He is right, of course. That bitch has promised the impossible, only to tell the elder son the truth of the matter. He cannot be saved by mortal hands. And he _will_ not be saved by immortal; it is against their code to wave away human mistakes. Besides, if one of them tried to fix it, there would be untold repercussions both in the human world and on Olympus.

Worse than immortal interference, though, is whatever the boy was planning to do. If there is one thing Sophia knows, it is that the boy is the key to it all. She does not have the gift of foresight like that of her half-brother (she has some foresight, it is true, but it is not her _gift_ ), but she knows that without the boy, all will be lost.

Harold knows it as well – truly, they all do – which is why she is perturbed that he took so long with the message.

“You do know that at any moment during your little jaunt, the boy might have turned?” she says haughtily.

“I was never going to let it go that far. You should have a little faith, sister.” He smiles and pops a peanut into his mouth.

She does not understand how Harold can do this. He fits seamlessly into this strange world, so far away from their homeland. She has never been comfortable here; if she were being completely honest with herself, that is why she had him deliver the message instead of doing it in person.

The door jingles open, and Harold whispers, “And that is my cue to leave.” Sophia turns to look at him, but he is already gone. She glances toward the door, only to see the boy and his brother walking in, the brother all smiles for the girl at the jukebox (and the girl behind the counter and the girl in the corner and even herself). The boy looks wary and weary, as if he has been through Hell. She supposes he has, losing his brother day after day in increasingly horrific ways. She maybe should have put a stop to it, but if there is one thing she has learned in all her thousands of years, it is that Harold knows his trade.

Idly she wonders if the year he has been through would count as penance for his brother’s soul, but she knows it would never hold because Harold did finally set everything back to rights.

She watches as the boy settles at a table in the corner of the bar, near the door for a quick exit, but one that allows a view of the entire room. He has been taught well, and she has to admire the careful survey of each person and their proximity to his brother. She makes sure to look away well before his eyes reach her own table, instead letting her eyes roam over to the brother.

He is handsome, she must admit, and she can see why her sisters fought over him. They both wanted him for his potential, but Artie’s desire was selfless in a way that Carrie’s was not. Her influence has him focusing on the hunt, with his own pleasure taking second, or even third, place. Sophia thinks the choice was the right one, though she would never admit that to either of her sisters. She is still a little bitter that Paul snatched up the boy before she could.

Not that Paul’s claim will stop her from nudging him in the right direction; there is too much at stake here for them to let petty grievances come between them. War is coming swiftly, and its outcome hinges entirely on the boy and his brother. Well, to be fair, it also hinges on that bitch and whether the boy will realize she cannot do what she claims.

She thinks he will realize that before long. After all, the brother only has months left to his life, and the boy’s determination has increased ten-fold. He will start demanding answers from that bitch soon.

And if that bitch cannot give him answers, he will look for them elsewhere.

She thinks that might be a good thing. It might be that the boy – neither mortal nor immortal – will be able to save his brother after all. But she wants him prepared for the seemingly inevitable just the same.


End file.
